1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to virtual memory management and more particularly relates to performing virtual memory management directly for an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical virtual memory management, in a process called “paging” or “swapping” an operating system or other swap manager moves an application's data between main memory and persistent storage. The operating system may remove certain data pages from main memory, such as those not recently accessed, to make room for other data pages for access by the application. The operating system typically maintains its own tables and/or indexes to determine where to store a particular data page onto persistent storage, or where to find a particular data page on persistent storage when performing virtual memory swapping.
Furthermore, operating systems or other swap managers typically do not differentiate between applications when performing virtual memory swapping.